


Lost Soul

by RedSova



Series: Misplaced Souls [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Error Sans - Freeform, Error has issues, Fresh Sans- Freeform, Gender Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Undertale, Multiverse, ink sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. That everything- the good and the bad- plays out like a movie with a sense of a final closure. Whoever said this...They lied.'Mad? I'm not Mad, Just..... Enlightened.' SI!Error





	1. Prologue

_They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. That everything- the good and the bad- plays out like a movie with a sense of a final closure. Whoever said this..._

_They lied._

_There was no move scene, no pause in time that allowed me to overlook my whole life. All there I could recall about those precious few seconds was the screeching of metal, a voice much like a child's screaming and the headlights that overtook my whole vision before my whole world crashed down upon my head._

_White._

_It was the first thing I noticed after prying my eyes open. An endless white- with no true beginning or end- as far as the eye could see besides that there was nothing._

_No color, no sound, no scent. Hell, there wasn't even a real 'ground' to stand upon._

_Just a never-ending white abyss._

_Seeing as the last thing I remember was the sound of my little sister screaming for help as I all but choked on my own blood in the middle of our street- another's laughter rang through my head, full of childish amusement only to be swiftly followed by the sense of panic and the scent of burning rubber on asphalt- I had to confess: This wasn't what I thought I'd wake up to._

_A hospital maybe. Frantic nurses, a soft rhythm of the heart monitor and a little fireball of a sister waiting to chew my head off for my own lack of self-preservation not whatever this was..._

_Wait a moment..._

_Am I dead?_

_Is this Heaven- it sort of fit the description yet I don't quite recall a tunnel with a white light at the end not to mention the lack of pearly gates and it couldn't possibly be Hell seeing as it was lacking in fire and brimstone- Had that accident actually killed me?_

_Just the thought alone sent a brief sense of panic rushed through me- Holy crap, I'm dead. I'm actually dead!- before another annoyance filled thought crept through my mind: If this was heaven someone had defiantly exaggerated about this place. This wasn't exactly what I considered 'Paradise' after all._

_Still, Heaven or not, I couldn't just lay here forever._

_Sighing softly, I stretched out a hand on the ground in an effort to push myself onto my feet; only to freeze. That was not my hand._

_Hell, it wasn't even a hand at all- considering it was rather lacking in major necessaries such as flesh- but rather what appeared to be an assorted color- red, yellow and black- of bones._

_"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!"_

_Error EXE has crashed._

_Rebooting 0%_

_A soft groan filled the air as conscious slowly returned- Gods that had been a peculiar dream- as a hand slowly reached upwards to rub weary eyes only to catch sight of multicolored bones._

_Error EXE has crashed._

_Rebooting 0%_

_A flash of crimson, yellow and black._

_Error EXE has crashed._

_Rebooting 0%_

_'When I open my eyes there will be flesh and blood hands, my hands, not a skeleton's.'_

_Error EXE has crashed._

_Rebooting 0%_

_Heartbeat._  
_No amount of realistic makeup could hide a heartbeat and if there was a heartbeat there was a heart. Skeletons didn't have hearts- or any organs for that matter- therefore if I could find a heartbeat I could prove this is nothing more then a well thought out prank. My hands didn't even hesitate to pry off the jacket and shirt only to go straight through my own ribcage while attempting to prove it was nothing more than an optical illusion._

_Error EXE has crashed._

_Rebooting 0%_

_It was gone._

_My flesh, muscle, organs, hair, Ectra... All gone leaving nothing but a Skeleton behind which I wasn't all that sure was a human skeleton to began with- There was something off about the bone structure that I just couldn't quite put my finger on- and it wasn't just due to the unique coloring._

_A skeleton._

_I was a living(?) breathing(?) skeleton..._

_Error EXE has crashed._

_Rebooting 0%_

 

* * *

 

**Anti Void Days**

_Day One_  
After my little... err... Episodes, it was surprisingly easy to get over the fact that someone had stolen my flesh- _and pretty much everything else_ \- from my bare bones. Though how I didn't just fall into a pile of rubble- _there were no muscles to hold my bones together yet they still stayed perfectly in place-_ was a mystery all on itself.  
Well, at least I had something to think about while walking aimlessly in search of an exit.

_Day Two_  
Maybe I was in a coma? I mean it is possible I survived the accident _-... Right?_ \- and therefore this was all just a strange dream my mind created to keep itself occupied as my body healed.  
It would explain a lot if so. Unless people just suddenly woke up as skeletons that automatically defied the Laws of Nature and Physics?.... Yeah, I didn't think so either.

_Day Three_  
I couldn't wait to wake up, though its likely my sister is going to kill me for terrifying her like this...... _On second thought_ , maybe I should sleep a bit longer? At least until her fiery temper calms down enough she won't mutate my corpse into being completely identifiable.  
If I'm lucky maybe I'll wake when my older brother- _and his slight little sister complex_ \- is there to protect me from a gruesome death.

_Day Six_  
I'm tired. My feet(?) feel as though they're killing me. Not to mentation the hunger pains- _I was a skeleton for God's Sake! Exactly how could I feel hungry?!-_ that left me wasting away what must be hours curled up in a tight ball on the white 'ground'.  
I changed my mind: I don't care if Sarah is there waiting to murder me with a rusty nail; I want to _wake up now_ but for the life of me, I can't figure out how.

_Day Nine_  
I miss Sarah and would gladly take her little Tsundere self-shouting about this being some advanced prank at any moment... _God, are you listening?.....Figures...._

_Day Twelve_  
-en. I'm twenty-two years old, I live in an old two store house I inherited from my Grandmother with my older brother; Cyrus and younger sister; Sarah. My Older Brother has a sister complex and loves to draw. He wants to be a Digital Artist. My younger Sister is a Tsundere and loves Drama Classes. She wants to be an Actor.

_Day Sixteen_  
I can't move. It feels like my nonexistent stomach is attempting to gore on me from the inside out. Moving only makes it worse so I just curl up into a ball on the white _'floor'_ while allowing my mind to wonder so to distract myself from my hunger.

  
_Day Twenty_  
My Brother always told me I was an ugly crier and therefore should never cry. He also used to claim tears were useless and would never solve anything; _'If you want something many deem impossible done, don't cry. Get up and do it.'_ Well...  
He was _half right_.... Though I'm not sure if these blue string things were actually tears due to how solid they felt.  
Still, they were something new; which meant something to distract my mind with as I forced my body to keep going. There had to be an exit around here somewhere..... _Right?_

  
_Day Thirty_  
The tears have stained my face as no matter how much I pull they never come off... Hell, they don't see to ever end despite the fact I have stopped crying three days ago.  
I also haven't fount the exit nor have I woken up. I'm beginning to suspect this isn't a Coma Dream but rather some sort of Endless Nightmare.

_Day Thirty-Three_  
I had another... _Episode_ though this time I find myself uncertain exactly what triggered it. I wasn't really doing anything besides screaming and cursing whatever Deities were out there before blindness overcame me and next thing I know I was waking on the _'ground'_. Maybe this was God's way of saying he thinks I'm a bastard and doesn't approve of my language...

If he thinks my language is horrid he better hope I don't stumble across his pearly gates or I'll be busting in just to shove my boney foot up his.

_Day Thirty-Six_  
-brother; Cyrus and younger sister; Sarah. My Older Brother has a sister complex and loves to draw. He wants to be a Digital Artist. My younger Sister is a Tsundere- _I used to always tease her about it just to a reaction-_ and loves Drama Classes. She wants to be an Actor.

_Day Forty_  
_Are bones editable?_ I mean, dogs eat them so a skeleton should be capable of doing the same _-right?-_ or was that too weird? It just... I'm made of two hundred and six bones so no one will notice if just one isn't there, right?  
I could feel my eyes drifting downwards to where my jacket and shirt was bunched up but quickly shook my head. _No_...

I'm sure there's another way. I lasted this long therefore I can wait just a little bit longer.

_Day Forty-Seven_  
Something's wrong with my voice. I'm not really sure how to explain it but the closest thing I can compare the issue to would be a broken static filled record.  
_Maybe I'm finally beginning to wake up?_

_Day Fifty-Two_  
I'm too embarrassed to consider myself an example of humanity.

After all, not only did I somehow trip over Nothing- _in a void of nothingness_ \- but I somehow managed to break my fibula as well. On the other hand, I discovered a new way to use those string though it's not the most comfortable of things to experience though I have to wonder..... _Why the hell do I not only bleed but apparently dust as well? I'm not that dirty, right?_  
.....On second thought, I take that back. I obviously need a bath.

_Day Fifty-Eight_

_Cryus; Sister Complex. Drawing... Sarah; Tsundere. Drama._

_Day Sixty_  
I was going mad- _or maybe I was already mad_ \- It was the only explanation I could think as to explain the sudden sprout of color on the plain white _'floor'_ of my home.  
_After all, what were the chances of someone leaving a trail of crystal blue paint where no one else existed?_

 

_Day Sixty-Four_  
I think I'm getting used to the hunger pain as it no longer bothers me like it used to. Still, neither the hunger or the thirst really goes away, but its easier to ignore them now. Just as long as I keep my mind busy and away from the thoughts of supplement.

_Day Seventy-One_  
I'm tired, too tired to even bother picking myself up off the floor. It's not like it mattered anyway; nothing ever changed around here and my days were beginning to feel repetitive.  
_Wake, walk, ignore hunger and thirst, get lost in my thoughts, see what new puzzles I could create with my fingers and string, collapse due to exhaustion, wake, and repeat process._ Over and over until every _'day'_ just bleed into one long day.

So honestly, what was the point of getting up when I already knew how the whole day would play out?

 

_Day Seventy-Eight_  
I spy something white.  
_Void._  
I spy something unpigmented.  
_Void._  
I spy something-  
_Void._  
On second thought, maybe playing 'I Spy' with myself in an endless white void wasn't my best idea....

_Day Eighty-Four_  
This place is beginning to get to me. I could have sworn I heard a voice calling out earlier but for the life of me, I just couldn't locate the source desptie my best efforts.

_Day Ninty-Two_  
How is it that despite this being an endless white void- _with no walls, no floors, and ceilings_ \- I can attach my strings to the _'roof'_? I'm not complaining or anything- it was nice not having to walk on my sore feet or sleep on the _'ground_ \- but.....  
How the hell did I not end up right back on the _'ground'_ as a Skeletal Pancake?

 

_Day One Hundred_  
My Name is..... I....  
I think there's something wrong with me; I can't remember my name. _**WhO aM i?**_

_Day One Hundred Five_  
I was going mad- _or maybe I was already mad_ \- It was the only explanation I could think as to explain the sudden sprout of color on the plain white _'floor'_ of my home.  
After all, what were the chances of someone leaving a trail of crystal blue paint where no one else existed?

_Day One Hundred Twelve_  
I followed the wrong end of the trail.  
Instead of another person all- _like I had originally hoped to find_ \- there was a huge blot of paint- _which kind of reminded me of when my brother; Sirius? No....Cryus; would drop his paintbrush onto a piece of paper-_ at the end of the trail.  
For a moment, all I can do is stand there- _staring blankly at the large drop of blue on the white, white ground_ \- before sighing softly and turning back the way I came.  
Maybe if I followed the other trail I would find what I was searching for?

_Day One Hundred Fifteen_  
Cryus......Samantha.... No, Sarah..... _Cryus, Sarah, Cyrus, Sarah, Cyrus, Sarah, Sarah, Cryus._  
I find myself constantly repeating the two as I follow the trail in hopes that maybe if I said them long enough; I wouldn't forget them like I did my own.

_Day One Hundred Twenty-Eight_

Following the other end of the trail was nothing more than a waste of time. It just ends- _almost as though something had plucked up whatever had been making the trail and disappeared with it._  
I don't bother stopping the frustrated static like scream that tore itself from my non-existent throat.

_Day Hundred Thirty-Six_  
I can't remember how I got here. I know that I should know, but.... when I woke up the information was gone and while I attempted to rack my brain for an answer; I just couldn't find it.

_Day Hundred Fifty_

I want to go Home, but.....

How does one go somewhere they cannot remember?


	2. Chapter 2

_Day ????_

  
To be honest, I couldn't quite recall when the voices had started, they were just there one day and never bothered to leave; though I strongly suspect they were nothing more than a figment of my shattered Psyche.  
One would think hearing voices would be my only problems in this endless white void but no, my broken psyche- _and the voices that originated from it-_   was a complete bastard-  
_**"I'm TeLLiNG YoU i'M A GiRL."**_  
_**Damn it, Glitch! Just look at your bones! You're obviously male!**_  
_**"FeMAle."**_  
_**Male!**_  
_**"fEMaLE."**_  
-who was rather determined to trick me up I mean, come on; how big of an idiot would I have to be not to know my own gender. I was obviously female- _my mind clearly said so-_ even if my discolored bones said otherwise..... _Right_?

_Day ????_

  
" ** _LiKE ThiS?"_**  
I asked as I flicked my wrist and to my great surprise, a rather unstable square of static appeared before me. _Huh, so the other voices were wrong, I wasn't just making a fool out of myself._  
_Why does that not surprise me?_  
_**Exactly like that. Congratulations Error, you've learned how to make portals.**_  
The Feminine sounding voice seemed to cheer as the sound of applauses reached my ears- _...Exactly how does a voice applause? -_ drowning at the screaming of the other voices as they spit verbal position at both myself and the feminine voice.  
_**"WaIT,"** _ I blinked- _how that was possible seeing as I was a skeleton was one mystery I would probably never figure out_ \- as the voices words fully registered, _**"WhO's ErrOR?"**_  
_** You are, Silly.**_  
_**"WhY?"**_  
_**Because everyone needs a name.**_

_Day ????_

  
I don't understand why the voice threw such a temper tantrum about opening portals as there wasn't anywhere to go. The most use I ever got out of them was teleporting through my endless white prison or playing _'What does this misshapen form of static look like today?'_  
Which was what I was currently doing.  
A slight flicker of my fingers- _with a bit more practice, I would probably not even need too that to open one-_ had the _'screen'_ changing from one form of static to another in rapid succession.  
_**Would you just pick one already?!**_  
_**Why do you keep doing this? You're never going to find anything.**_  
_**You should just do the Universe a favor and die already. It's not like anyone would care, let alone notice.**_  
_**Morning Glitch!**_  
_**-lunch consisting of a tender, juicy steak. Every time I cut into it-**_  
_Blah, Blah, Blah...._  
Half the time, that's all I ever allowed myself to hear the voices- _What? Who the hell would want to pay attention to those annoying little fuckers?-_ as I tended to zone them out in favor of pondering over the strange rivers of paint that seemed to be appearing more and more often within my prison.  
I still haven't figured out where they were coming from _\- much to my own frustration_ \- only that they appeared every so often.  
The Voices though my efforts of finding the source was a waste of time- _then again they think everything is a waste of time_ \- and were quite verbal about it, but it's not like I had anything else to do. Either way, I had this feeling in the back of my head that told me the Source would be important to my own future; _one way or another_.  
_**-or!.....for!....Error, What was that?**_  
I blinked as Her(?) Voice forced me back to reality.  
_**-Saw something-**_  
_**-Glitch-**_  
_**Error, Reopen that last portal!**_  
Raising a brow, I decided to humor the voices- _What? Its not like I had anything else to do and either way, it was probably just another strange form of static_ \- so I swiped my fingers to the side only to freeze as I discovered myself to be staring down at what appeared to be a solid- _an actual ground and not just the nonexistent one I had become so used to-_ yet lumpy white grounding surrounded by these tall green things.  
_**"WHaT ArE those?"**_ I couldn't help but ask- _my curiosity getting the best of me_ \- despite knowing only the Voices were around to answer.  
_**That's called a Forest, idiot. How dumb can you get?**_  
_**"A fOrEsT?"**_  
_**You can't be serious**_....  
_**And the Reward for the Stupidest Being in Existence Goes to Error the Glitch!**_  
_**Knock it off you two, Errors never been outside the Anti-Void and last I checked there wasn't anything- let alone a secret forest- hiding inside there. The feminine voice seemed to sigh softly before speaking again, A forest is a dense population of trees used to shelter wildlife such as deer, rabbits, extra.... It helps product Oxygen which is a necessary requirement for most creatures to live.**_  
_**"Is that a tree?"**_  
I jabbed my finger at the small blue thing attempting to move across the white ground.  
_**No, that's a skeleton. A baby bonus at most.**_  
_Skeleton_....There were others like me? Tilting my head slightly, I watched in slight fascination as the small blue object stumbled before turning to something out of the sight of my portal only to relieve that The _'Baby bones'_ face was almost identical to my own. The only difference the fact, their face was a natural color for bone and lacked the blue tear stains that had long since tattooed themselves down my cheeks.  
**_"Is hE Me?"_**  
_Could he even be me when I already was? And if he was me....Who was I?_  
Most of the voices seemed to take insult at the question,  as they attempted to drown me in their sharp, harsh voices and petty insults but it was rather easy to ignore them- _that was one thing I had plenty of practice in-_ and instead focus upon Her voice.  
_**"No. You are Error. He is Sans."**_  
_Sans....._  
Sans meant _'Without'_ but this skeleton didn't seem without; especially when the other two skeletons- _a tall skeleton with a white coat and a black sweater cradling an even smaller skeleton in orange-_   followed the _'Baby Bones'_ into the portals sight.

_Day ????_

  
I'm not really sure why I do it.  
Maybe it was because he was the first being I had ever seen outside myself- _the voices didn't count as they lacked a physical body_ \- but I soon discovered I had a strange fascination with observing _'Sans'_ and his little family.  
I'll confess, it probably wasn't a healthy habit I was developing- _sitting in the same spot for what must have been days on end while watching the three skeletons go about their daily lives-_ but I couldn't bring myself to close the portal.  
I was afraid that if I did, I would _never_ be able to find them again.

_Day ????_

  
I learned a great deal watching Sans and his family, whose names turned out to be Gaster and Papyrus.  
Gaster was Sans and Papyrus' father, who spoke in a strange language- _in an attempt to understand the taller Skeleton, I was attempting to teach myself 'hands' as the language was called-_ and held an utter dedication to science.  
While Papyrus was Sans' younger brother who... Well, honestly he didn't do much besides eat, sleep and cling to his Father or Sans.  
Sans, on the other hand, was more active as he was attempting to learn Science from his Father- _which was how I discovered myself getting my first actual lessons_ \- and had a strange obsession with space.... I suppose I could understand why he developed that _'issue'_.  
_After all, the stars that showed through the portal when the sun fell were rather beautiful._

_Day ????_

  
War had broken out in Sans' World.  
The Humans were afraid of Monsters and what could be for some strange reason they seemed to believe Monsters were after their Souls to become _'Gods'- instead of focusing on what was happening around them_.  The Mages didn't help matters.  
Like the Voices, their words were venomous and full of malice intent as they used them to further spread fear and distrust until Humans acted in the only way they knew how when afraid:   
They resorted to violence, lashing out at the Monsters and declaring War without even granting Peace a single thought.  
Sans was the human equalvant of a four-year-old- _apparently Skeletons aged slower then other species and monsters-_ when Gaster was forced to move his family from their lifelong home.

_Day ????_

 

I had to force myself to walk away from my portal today. It wasn't easy but I don't think my psyche could handle hearing the screams while watching as Monster- _ranging from newborn infants to the elderly-_ were dusted left, right and center.  
In my opinion, it was painfully obvious that Monsters had no chance of winning this war; especially considering the humans with the dark red souls that constantly toyed with time as though it was but a broken watch.

_Day ????_

  
Following the new river- _a  bright yellow one this time which reminded me a bit of the sun_ \- that flowed steadily through my prison turned out to be to bust... _Again_.  
Why do you bother? You're never going to catch him.  
_**"HiM?'**_  
_**Idiot, your not supposed to tell him!**_  
_**TeLL Me WHaT?"**_  
The silence was my only answer as for once in their existence the voices refused to speak.

_Day ????_

  
Like I long since suspected, Monsters lost the War leaving the survivors to be sealed beneath a mountain dubbed as _'Mt. Ebott'._  
It wasn't easy to watch in the beginning, but in a way, they had it easy.  
Monsters had each other- _while they were no longer thousands in numbers as they once were, at least they weren't completely isolated-_ and could learn to grow or craft the necessaries they currently did not have.  
They had support and structure which was more than I could claim to have. So while things may not be perfect for them, it could have been much, much worse.

_Day ????_

  
Over time the small population slowly but surely seemed to spread itself further out of The Ruins and into the mountain in search of new locations for their ever-growing population to call home.  
Every monster had a different sort of environment they preferred and with each new area discovered came a new opportunity.  
Snowdin was it always snowed - _and whose name I suspected to be a Pun_ \- was preferred by those with fur, Waterfall, for those who preferred the water and a damp environment, Hotland, for those who were either fire based or amphibians and New Home for the rest.  
Of course, there was always the odd few who broke expectations like Sans and his small family, who engraved themselves a life in Snowdin.  
The Ruins- _with all these new places available_ \- became forgotten to all but a small handful.

_Day ????_

  
_**"AnD FiNIshEd!~"**_  
I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as I stared down at the small Sans Doll which I had spent the last week carefully crafting from my strings.  
_**Right, like that's not creepy; At ALL.**_  
_**Stalker~**_  
_**You do realize he's a child... Right?**_  
Okay, maybe I might have a _slight_ issue, but I wasn't a stalker. Just... a bit lonely and having something- _even a doll-_ to hold helped take the edge off. Either way, it was that weird _'Present Day'_ and it's not like anyone else was around for me to make a present for; let alone actually get one from.

_Day ????_

  
It was happenstance that I discovered them; the other worlds with the other versions of Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster.  
In all, there were Thirteen which I dubbed The Original Thirteen- _Yes, I know; not very creative, but at the time creativity wasn't exactly on my mind._  
To be honest, I found them fascinating as each world presented a new point of view, a new opportunity, a new chance and above all; learning about The Coding that created each and every world.  
Every world had a unique coding and every Code told a separate story- _Like the first Sans I ever stumble across, The Original, who's Coding dubbed his world as 'Undertale'_ \- so the possibilities were endless.  
Which meant the chance of becoming bored- _of having nothing to do but wonder my prison as the voices attempted to deafen me_ -  was slim to none.

_Day ????_

_**You want to play a game? Fine, I spy with my little eyes something disgusting-**_  
_**-pathetic-**_  
_**-shelving-**_  
_**-should die-**_  
_**-ugly-**_  
_**-abomination-**_  
_**-useless-**_  
_**-Freak of Nature-**_  
_**"THaTs NoT FaiR,"** _ I couldn't help but pout at the voices, _**"I CaN'T sEE AnY oF YoU."**_

_Day ????_

  
The End of the Original Thirteen....  
 It started with LegendaryTale and just the slightest touch against another of the world's the Coding dubbed as _'TheifTale'._  
Honestly, I always thought if two Worlds touched in the process of growth- something that every world went through- that they would combine into one. Oh, how I wish that was so...Instead what happened would be something that would haunt my Nightmares for years to come.  
The moment the two outer rims of the worlds touched both worlds began to collapse as their Coding shreaded one another in a violent struggle to overcome the new obstacle preventing their growth.  
Agonizing screams echoed through the portal for what seemed like hours as the two worlds- _and everything alongside everyone within them_ \- were torn apart by their very Coding; and like a Domino, once one AU fell another would take its place due to the backlash:  
_ConspiracyTale, FrostTale, VendettaTale, extra...._  
They just kept falling- _one after another_ \- while the voices screamed and my panic reached a whole new level.  
_**Do something!**_  
_**Stop it!**_  
_**Error-**_  
_**Glitch, it's going to reach Undertale!**_  
_What was I supposed to do though?!_  
Wide panicking sockets watched as a Six World fell, then a seventh and an eighth with no signs of stopping. At this rate, the backlash would reach Undertale- _It would reach Physic and Joke loving Sans, Intelligent yet Obvious Gaster, and Papyrus, who somehow always seemed to know when I was watching-_ in a matter of seconds.  
I panicked, okay?  
I lashed out with my Strings in a blind, desperate panic.  
I never actually expected them to do anything, at most I expected them to hit the portal and bounce back.  Maybe they would even hit me in the face?  
I never thought they would actually go through the portal, let alone _....'Delete- it was the best term I  could think of to describe what had occurred-_ the Coding of PatriotTale.  
It was an accident...  
I didn't mean for it to happen even if it did stop the sudden backlash.  
I froze- _wide horrified sockets staring down at my hands and the glowing blue strings attached to my fingers_ -  as my mind slowly recognized what I had done.

  
_Error.EXE has Crashed_  
_Rebooting 0%_

  
When I woke it was to discover that out of the Thirteen Original Worlds only Undertale remained. For a moment I just sat there was a blank expression as I stared at the portals of static that had once led to The other Original Worlds before...  
_**....What just happened?**_  
_**What did you do?!**_  
_**You Killed them!**_  
_**Did you see that?!**_  
_**Murderer!**_  
_**So those strings aren't as completely useless as you are?**_  
_**-Annihilated the Coding-**_  
_**Do it again!**_  
Let it be known, _the Voices had a horrible sense of timing...._

_Day ????_

I couldn't bring myself to look at my strings- _every time I did I kept recalling how they cut through the Code and countless lives as though they were nothing more than 'a knife through hot butter' as the voices put it-_ for what felt like an eternity.  
What could I say? I just wasn't ready.  
_Not yet._

_Day ????_

 The Prince was born....

To be honest, I couldn't understand what everyone was so happy about, it was just a baby goat and with his Birth, the King and Queen seemed to have lost their minds. I mean why else would they go from perfect speech to this weird babbling noise once would expect to originate a braindead carrot? And why else would they constantly record the Prince at every waking moment?

_Maybe it was something in the air that turned anyone who breathed it in into brain-dead stalkers with an unhealthy obsession towards infants?_

......I could only hope whatever Madness took ahold of the two never found its way to Snowdin.

 

_Day ????_

_**I can't believe your that big of a wuss.** _

_**Coward.** _

_**Weakling.** _

_**Scary Cat~ Error is a S-** _

_**"I'm NOt scAREd OF mY mAGiC, DaMN iT!"**_   It was _Mine_ , what was there to be afraid of?

**_Prove it._ **

But just because I wasn't afraid, didn't mean I wasn't cautious. I flicked my wrist slightly causing Blue _Magic- I had learned by watching Sans and his Family_ \- to pull my doll towards me.

_**That's not what we meant and you know it Glitch!** _

_**Strings, use your strings-** _

_**Unless you're a coward.** _

_Day ????_

Bored.

It had been a while since I felt so bored but ever since the Prince was born things I had in _'Undertale'_. Gaster was always working, the King and Queen suddenly desired the surface once more,  while Sans was all but raising the baby bones dubbed _'Papyrus'_..... It was boring, to be honest as every day seemed as though it was repeating with only minor changes here and there.

_Maybe it was time for a nap?_

 

__Day ????_ _

 

 _I shouldn't have taken that nap,_ I help but think as I watched the possessed Prince- _ _who the hell let this kid absorb a Soul?! Let alone one of the Red Ones?-__ that was focusing all his Will on keeping enough control not to hurting anyone that all he could do was stand there as the Humans mercilessly struck him down. This seemed to infuriate the Red Soul as they screamed for Death and bloodshed while violently attempting to snatch control from the Prince.

I'll give the young Monster credit. He had a strong Will as all he did was pick up the Red Soul's Original body and slowly make his way back into the mountain.

He died that day, turning to dust on the King's Buttercups before both his parents. The King lost what little bits of his mind that he had left _-Publically declaring War on the humans without a second thought and a week later when he finally acquired a human soul, though an unfortunate child that had fallen down, he did nothing but order Gaster to create a container for it-_ while the Queen could no longer stand the other's presence and Exiled herself into the Ruins; sealing the door behind her.

_I really shouldn't have taken that nap._

 

_Day ????_

New Worlds were appearing once more, I could only bring myself to stare blankly at them as I watched them slowly began to grow. _Was this some sort of Universal Joke?_ If so I wasn't laughing, not with the haunting screams still echoing in my skull.

  
_Day????_

  
_**DEAr WhATEVer DeITy iS ObVIOUsly SCREWing wITH Me,**  
_**WhEN I fINd YOu I'm gOINg tO SMITE YouR sORRy hIDe all aCROSS mY pRISoN.**  
**_HATEfully NoT YoURs,_ **  
**_ERRoR_**__

  

_Day ?????_

When I figured out whoever invented Resets and turned the world into a Video Game trapped within the leaves of a Soulless Flower that was once a Prince......I was going to kill them as _slow and agonizingly_ as possible. 

_What were they thinking? Where they even thinking?_

As no matter how I looked at it, granting a **SOULLESS** Flower control over his known Universe doesn't exactly seem like a good idea no matter how you look at it. After all, it not like the thing would get **BORED** and change its tactics from helpful companion to sadist torturer just for kicks and giggles...

_Oh wait, **iT dID.** _

 

_Day ?????_

  
Why the hell was there a patch of Buttercups within my Prison?

For a moment, all I could do was stare down at the flowers that by all rights, should not exist. After all, I walked through here every day and they sure as hell wasn't there yesterday or the day before or the day before that. Maybe I was finally losing my mind- _even more than I obviously already had. After all, I talked to voices coming from the non-existent ceiling-_ and had started hallucinating?

  
Blinking slowly, I permitted myself to glance around- _left, right, forward and backward_ \- but the only thing there was a thin river of paint leading out of sight. After another moment of silence, I focused my attention once more upon the deadly flowers- _There was no one around so therefore no one would see....-_ and without a second thought plopped on top of them before rolling around like a child in the white ground stuff that covered Snowdin.

It... It felt nice to have something besides objects crafted from my strings to touch.

_**What do you think your doing, Glitch!** _

_**Oh, great. He's finally completely lost it.** _

_**Get up, you idiot! Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?!** _

_**And to think, this is supposed to be the Destroyer.....Can we get a refund?** _

Ignoring the voices, I plucked one of the flowers from the ground. _I wonder....._

**_DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!!!_**  

 

  _Day ?????_

 I'm never eating those damn flowers again. Even if they managed to slightly soothe the hunger pains, it just wasn't worth it.

_**"ThAT wAS a HoRRible IdeA."** _

_**We could have told you that, Glitch.** _

_**What the hell were you thinking?!  
** _

_**_**"ASGoRe aTe thEM...."  
**_**_

_**_** _**And almost died for doing so! I know skeletons are brainless but you shouldn't take EVERY available opportunity to prove your unlimited amount of stupidity.** _ ** _ ** _

 

  _Day ????_

Alright, I couldn't eat the flowers as even if I was a skeleton they still seemed capable of affecting me, but that just have to find another use for them before they perished like all of Nature seems to do. No problem, I'm certain they are hundreds of other ways I could use the flowers. Just..... _err........What exactly where those ways?_

 

_Day ?????_

The New Worlds were growing too close to one another. At this rate, touching would become inevitable.

For a moment, I stared at the Worlds through my Portals then down towards my hands; or more specifically, the strings attached to my fingers. I could stop it. I could stop it here and now.  I could save the worlds, but only by sacrificing others.

The Voices deemed it the right thing to do, but....I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want their screams to echo within my skull, nor their blood and dust on my hands. I just..  _I don't know what to do._

_  
_**"WhaT dO i DO?"**  _ I question the whiteness surrounding me, but silence is the only answer, **_"PlEAsE, i Don't KnOW WhaT tO DO..."_**_

The Silence has never felt so Damning.... Hehe, its ironic really; the one time I want an answer there is none.

No matter what I chose there is no _'Right and Just'_ path to walk here. There is just _'The Many'_ and _'The Few'_ and no matter what I chose, I will be _Damning_ my _own_ Soul.

_Do I just sit here and watch them all die or do I spill the Dust and Blood of one world that just grew too much so to save the others?_

 

_Day ?????_

 

 I don't like killing _\- no matter what other's may come to think-_ It's not something I do because I enjoy it, it's just something I have to do because I just can't sit back and watch the Worlds all die.

In the beginning, it was physically easy- _just a swipe of my strings through the portal at the unfortunate World's Coding was all it took_ \- but mentally was another matter as  
I had watched these worlds from the start; I had been there _\- an invisible, unknown guest_ \- for everything-  _Every baby step, every first word, every brother, every father, every cold, every fever, every birthday and holiday they celebrated, every high and every low of their lives-_ I had been there through thick and thin....

Even the end where the screams echoed through my prison and further into the whiteness as their world crashed down around them,  _Literally_.

 _It hurt_... It hurt so much. I just wanted to reach in the portal and yank them all out, but I couldn't. I didn't know how and even if I did the only place to put them was my prison which would either kill them or drive them insane if they lingered within it for too long.

When the screams finally ceased, I just sat there; staring at the static filled portal that was once DjinniTale.

Just seeing the static instead of the wonders of a now forever lost world....

_It hurt._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Day: ????????

_**inserting** _

**"hUH?"**

_**Question: why this story is linked to others two fanfictions of "Katekyou Hitman Reborn"? Who was Error before to die, someone of the cast of Reborn? Forgive my bad English (=A=)** _

**"WhAT?"**

For a moment, all I could bring myself to do was stare at the non-existent ceiling the voices always seemed to originate from with a sense of utter bafflement.

_Story? Fanfiction? Katekyou Hitman Reborn?_

To be honest, I didn't have the slightest clue what any of these words meant, especially that last one; but that wasn't what confounded me. Rather it was the voices themselves. I wasn't sure how long I had been trapped within this eternal prison but I knew it was long enough so that I could each voice just by the slightest of noise, yet these...

I had _never_ heard these two before.

Then there was the other issue: No matter what, the voices _Always_ screamed as though it was all they were capable of, yet these two...

They were nothing more than faint whispers drifting down on a non-existent wind.

**"HeLLO?"** I called towards the new voices while using a bony hand to push myself into a sitting position instead of being strewn across my hammock like a cat in the sun.

....

**"CaN yOu HeAR mE?"**

....

**"iS AnyONe OuT ThErE?"**

....

But No One Responded.

　

_Day: ????????_

Watching Gaster fall into the CORE wasn't easy, but somehow watching as everyone he once knew and loved- _everyone he had all but worked himself to Death for_ \- completely forgot about him was worse.

......Well, _almost_ everyone.

Sans, it appeared, would always be the one exception to whatever forces influenced the happenings of ' _Undertale_ ' whether an unpredictable Time Loop controlled by a Sadist Flower or the world erasing a monster's very existence.

 

_Day: ????????_

If there was anything I learned to loathe during my time trapped within my endless void of a prison, it was the strange otherworldly creatures known as ' _Hackers'._

When the Hackers first begin to show themselves, it was only for sparse moments _\- A brief moment here, a brief flicker there. Ten seconds, twenty, sometimes even forty but never longer than a minute -_ and even when they tried they seemed incapable of reacting with anything residing within my prison so I really didn't pay them that much attention as they were nothing more than harmless _'Ghosts'_ that would appear every once and a while within the non-existent ceiling overhead..... **HeHE....HeHEHehE..........**

**HaRMLeSS,** _that's a good one._

Those Abominations weren't ' _harmless_ ' but rather, they were learning _\- testing exactly what they could interact with and how far they could push things before everything broke_ \- and like the numbskull I was, I sat there and ignored their actions in favor of learning how to knit by observing Undertale Toriel through one of my portals.

It was a mistake on my behalf: I should have paid more attention to exactly what those Abominations were doing, I should have watched them closer or at least talked to them as to figure out what they were up to, but I didn't. It was a miscalculation on my behalf but in the end, despite it being My mistake; I wasn't the one who had to pay the price for overlooking such unnatural creatures:

_**They**_ did.

For while the ' _Hackers_ ' couldn't affect me or my home; they had no issues in influencing the Codes of multiple AUs underneath my very nose until those worlds were broken into an unrepairable pile of internal agony and endless screams constantly pleading for their end.

I couldn't fix them- _I tried but I didn't have a clue about the Code and my attempts only seemed to make things worse for those unfortunate souls_ \- and there was no way I was leaving them to suffer like that so **WhAT ElSe CoULd i Do BuT CoMPlaY?**

The Aus didn't offer any resistance when the blue magic of my strings shredded them into nothing more than bone-ified confetti.

Despite it being my job- my very purpose for existing _\- I was furious those creatures had forced my hand -_ had they left those Worlds alone they would have taken longer to grow and it was possible they never would have even come close to touching. Those words could have lived, could have formed and survived, but they didn't because those 'Hackers' couldn't leave things aLoNE- so the next time I managed to catch sight of one of those 'display' opening high over my skull; I greeted them with my strings.

To be honest, I didn't really expect anything to happen- _then again, maybe I should just put aside all expectations as nothing ever goes the way I believe it would_ \- so it was mildly surprised when I found myself staring at what appeared to be a dark green heart wrapped tightly within my strings.

Looking back on it, that was the first SOUL I ever stole. It was the first shade of actual color- _besides that of a bruise_ \- to ever be dragged into my prison. It was the first source of actual company I ever experienced outside of the Voices. It was the first of many things, to be honest- _Maybe I should have framed it or at least kept it hanging around like a trophy?-_ but in the end, being First was not always the best choice.

After all, maybe if it wasn't First the SOUL would have survived long enough to hang around instead of being eaten.

_WhAT?_ At the time it seemed like a good idea and the voices agreed......Then again, maybe that should have been the first sign of why not to do something..... Oh well, too late to wonder on it now.

It's not like it did much anyways. Unlike certain AU! Sans who devoured Souls, I didn't grow rainbow wings or suddenly have God-like power to break a barrier; instead I managed to draw the short straw in the form of an Informational ' _Download_ ' on Bartending shoved directly into my empty skull....... **WaS iT tOO LaTE To AqUIRe a ReFUnd?**

 

_Day: ????????_

**_Wait...so is this the error that we all know or is this femme error?_ **

**"WhAt tHe HeLL iS a 'FeMMe'?"**

_**Are**_ _**you**_ _ **seriously that slow? They're asking what's in your pants.**_

**"BuT I'm WeArInG ShOrTs....."**

_**........Oh Gods above, Do I really have to spell this out for you? They want to know if you're a man or a woman.** _

**"I'm a SkeleTON."**

_**...........Right.......And how smart you are to realize that, but they're asking are you a male or a female.** _

**"....Oh, iN tHaT CaSE I'M FeMAlE."/** _**He's male.**_

　

_Day: ????????_

I always thought if I ever meet someone- _anyone_ \- in person, I would be overjoyed to finally have company within this endless void.....

Strangely enough, _I'm **not**. _

Maybe it had something to do with the strange feeling of something being wrong _\- wrong, Wrong, **WRONG** \- _screaming in the back of my skull? Maybe the way the other was dressed in overly bright colors while wearing sunglasses with the word ' _YOLO_ " across the lenses or maybe it had to do like the guy was on this last leg and about to dust right then and there?

**"HeY BuDDy, iF YoUR'e GoInG tO DuSt CaN yOu Do iT ElSeWheRE?"**

Alright, so that wasn't my best attempt at ' _Hello_ ', but It's not like I knew how to use green magic so I knew I couldn't heal the skeleton of whatever their issue was and I really didn't want to clean this place of all the dust when it eventually spread.

_**How did that Abomination get in here?!** _

_**Error, get away from That!** _

_**Kill it!** _

_**Don't let it touch you!** _

_**Quick! Rid the Multiverse of its existence while you have the chance!** _

_**Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!** _

_And the Voices were back... Wonderful. Could this day get any worse?_

_**.....Well, now you've done it.** _

_**Quick knock on wood!** _

_**"What wood? Look around, there's absolutely nothing here! Figures Glitchy just had jinxed himself like the complete numbskull he is.** _

What the hell were they taking about-...... _Oh shit, please tell me I did not just think that._ Maybe it wasn't too late to issue a _'take-back'_?

"Broski," I could all but feel the ' _illness_ ' building in the back of my skull as an unfamiliar voice cut through my panicked thoughts, "You sure have some radical timing."

 

_Day: ????????_

**RaDIcA** - **SSSCCCCRRREEEECCCCHHHHHHH!"**

_ErrorFresh.EXE has Crashed_

_Rebooting 0%_

_"Oh Come on,_ **BrO** _, you can't keep-_ **SSSCCCRREECCCHHHH! #$%#*#"**

_ErrorFresh.EXE has Crashed_

_Rebooting 25%_

_"Can't we_ **TaLk AbOuT ThIS?!"**

_ErrorFresh.EXE has Crashed_

_Rebooting 50%_

　

_"Alright,_ **BrUh** _, I know you're upset about me jumping aboard your train without permission but I was_ **#%$@#%#. dO YoU mInD?!** _I'm trying to explain mysel-_ **SCREEEEECCCHHHHHH! #$%#*#$%"**

_ErrorFresh.EXE has Crashed_

_Rebooting 75%_

　

_"Would you_ **PlEaSE stop CrAShInG Us?! I SweAR I'lL HoP OnTo** _the next Sans'_ **TraIN** _when we_ **CroSS RaiLS** _with_ **TheM!"**

 

_ErrorFresh.EXE has Crashed_

_Rebooting 100%_

 

_Day: ????????_

Alright, so I might have some space issues....

Okay, I had a lot of space issues but in my defense, I spent only God knows how long sharing my headspace with an Unholy Nineties Nightmare that spent every moment I wasn't crashing us vainly attempting to burrow itself into my SOUL like some sort of cancer.

Thankfully, I seemed to have some sort of protection- _for while the abomination could coat my SOUL like some sort of shell, it seemed incapable of burrow into it-_ from the creature unlike that unfortunate copy of Chess! Sans the creature had ' _devoured_ ' so to ensure its own survival......

To be honest, just thinking about the _'incident'_ caused my vision to turn to static as a chill raced up my spine, so I didn't. I pushed aside the thoughts to the best of my capability and instead focused upon something else I had recently learned thanks to the creature. No, Parasite- _....yes that seems like a fitting word_ \- during its haste to escape my personal Hell.  

**"sO....WhEN wHErE YoU gUYs GoINg tO InFoRm ME TheSE pORTalS CoUlD bE UsED fOr MoRe ThEN JusT ViEwINg WoRldS?"**

To be honest, I wasn't all that surprised when silence was my only answer. After all, the voices never seemed interested in screaming when I actually wanted them to.

 

_Day: ????????_

You know those voices in the back of your skull that always reminds you when something is a bad idea? Yeah, I don't have one- _ironic really seeing how many incorporeal voices were invariably screaming at me-_ or any form of common sense for that matter.

_**Did he just....** _

_**Oh Gods, and here I had thought we had already witnessed the limit of your stupidity.** _

_**Pheh...Hehehehehehehe.** _

As it turns out, understanding you were capable of doing something and actually doing so were two contradictory things. Yes, Yes; I know most people would have deemed that obvious but as it turns out: I'm **not** most people.

Maybe it was a bit simpleminded but at the time, the only thought going through my hollowed-out skull was: _There was an Exit._ For the first time in my existence, there was a chance- _a faded hope_ \- that I could finally leave this unholy prison I called _'home'_ using a solution that had been- _quite literally at times_ \- right underneath my nonexistent nose. Honestly, knowing that; how could I not try? It would have practically have been a sin and it didn't appear all that complicated- _if that Nineties Nightmare from the darkest pits of Hell could do it, why couldn't I?-_ so I did.

_**Error, are you okay?** _

_**I think he's going into shock.** _

_**Hey Glitch, need a hand?** _

And now.....Well, you see..... As embarrassing as this is to admit, I found myself in desperate need for someone to locate my missing hand. 

_**Hello, is anyone home?** _

_**I don't suppose you have anything to say for yourself, Glitchy.** _

.....

.....

.....

I stared a moment longer upon the empty space above my wrist before finally sighing softly while glancing towards the _'ceiling'_ , _"_ **Well, aT LeASt I dIDn't sTiCk mY sKUlL ThRouGH It FirST. AFtEr aLL, I hAvE a BONEafied FeLLiNg ThIs iS No tIMe tO Be Losing My Head."**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Error Sans, Error Sans is created and owned by Crayon Queen.


End file.
